


【SD花+流．逆元三部曲之二】曙光（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．逆元三部曲（文：十甫） [2]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花+流．逆元三部曲之二】曙光（文：十甫）

纽西兰的夏天，在一年将近结束的12月份才开始。当大多数四季国家在白茫茫的冬天迎接即将来临的圣诞节时，纽西兰的基督徒却必须在炎热的季节欢庆这个属于热情的节庆，热上加热。

然而，对于葡萄酒盛产品地的吉斯本来说，夏天，是丰收的季节。

夏天的热度，促进了香气与含酚复合物的形成，在此季节下酿造的葡萄酒果香足、单宁丰厚，让人未饮先醉。

为了迎接即将来临的喜庆节日，帕尔妮此刻正提着两大袋食用品，脚步蹒跚地走在吉本斯镇的大街上。

虽然烈日即沉，微微移动的空气并未为她带来丝毫凉意，反而增添更多的烦恼。

“警告你！不要再吹了！”帕尔妮由下而上地吹了一口气，试图将阻挡视线的头发吹开。那混蛋的微风，竟敢将她的头发吹乱，在她空不出手的时候。

吱～

一阵嚣张又刺耳的煞车声突然响起，帕尔妮心里直呼不妙，待要躲闪的时候，已来不及了……

急停的车，飞溅的泥水，泼得她半身脏透。

“哈哈～看！哪来的泥人？”

车上的肇事者竟率先取笑，伴随而来的是其他乘客的狂哄大笑。

举臂擦去溅在脸上的泥水，帕尔妮对他们怒目瞪视。

“呼！生气了唷？”“就是嘛！人家生气了，你看！她那双眼睛恨不得吃了你！”“吃我？Oh baby，come on，来吧！我让你吃！”〝哈哈！”……

听着他们的污言脏语，帕尔妮心里冷笑两下。她背转身先将手上的袋子放下，然后从其中一个袋中取出一瓶大号庄的汽水，摇了两下，说时迟，那时快，一个转身，扭开盖子，手上的汽水宛如一道水柱向车上的人喷去。

“哇！死妞！讨打吗？”“狗养的！”“Shit！”……

又是一阵污言脏语。

帕尔妮将手上仍残余汽水的瓶子向他们丢去，双手在裤边擦了擦，然后叉着腰瞪着那三个在车上的混球如何愤怒地踢开车门下车。

无惧地昂着头，瞪着越来越近的危险男子，帕尔妮的心中只有冷笑。

“喂！你们干什么？！”宏亮的声音，急促的脚步声由远而近，不一会儿，一个高大的身影就横在帕尔妮以及那个三个男子之中。

“哪来的不上道的？”“想劝架吗？门儿都没有！”“喂！红头小子，想要命就滚开！”

帕尔妮用手肘捅了捅身前的红头小子，低声笑道，“樱木，速战速决！”

樱木回过头看了帕尔妮一眼，笑着说，“你赌多少？”

“呣～这三个傢伙看起来挺壮的，就赌你在五分钟之内解决吧！”

“哼！三分钟就搞定！”樱木眨了一下眼睛。

“哇！哪来的狂妄小子！”“兄弟上！打到他相好都认不出他！”……

叫嚣声此起彼落，然而下一刻，那三个壮男就弯腰大呕。

“妈的！什么味道！！呕～”“呕～”“……受不了～呀！你别过来……”“走！我们快走！！呸！”

本来杀气腾腾却莫名其妙地呕得乱七八糟的三个男人，眼见樱木越来越接近自己，立刻掩鼻转身就跳上车急驰而去，走时还不忘竖起三根中指向樱木和帕尔妮“道别”。

啪啪啪～

帕尔妮边拍手边笑着说，“厉害厉害，不到三分钟就搞定，而且不必出手呢！”脸上尽是揶揄。

然而樱木只是苦笑一下，并不答话。

环视周围三三两两的人群，只见他们一接触到他的眼光，就纷纷躲避，有者更是若无其事地对他笑笑，摆明他们刚刚真的只是看热闹而已。

“你以后还是少招摇生事了，你看！出了事都没人愿意帮忙……”

“你少啰嗦啦！大不了被先姦后杀，最后来一个毁尸灭迹、人间蒸发。我住这里比你久，这里的人我还不比你清楚？”帕尔妮弯腰提起那两袋食用品，樱木见状，立刻替她分担了。

帕尔妮看了樱木一眼，“倒是你自己要小心些。”斜眼瞄了一下周围，见那些看热闹的早已散去，便对樱木说，“回家吧。”

“嗯！”

两个人一人提着一个袋，穿街走巷终来到帕尔妮停车的地方。

“真搞不懂你，干嘛把车停那么远？提着大包小包走个老远，自己找辛苦……”樱木一把东西放上车，就开口抱怨。

“我喜欢！”“我喜欢嘛！”

两把声音同时响起，两人对看一眼便大笑起来。

“死妮子，早就知道你会这么答的！”樱木向帕尔妮做了一个鬼脸。

“哼！没大没小！”帕尔妮边骂边击活车子的引擎，“我在构思着一个情节，把车子停远一点，就是想计算一下时间，看能不能活现这个情节，岂知却被那三个混蛋打乱了，若不是你多事，我早就剥他们的皮了。哼哼！”

“啧啧，难怪你会当作家，真会作，说谎都不必打腹稿……”

“多谢夸奖。”

“哈～真不要脸……”

“多谢赞美！”

“……”

“……樱木，再过四天才月圆，怎么你的羶味竟像月圆时那般重？上个月都没有如此恶劣。怎么回事？”帕尔妮突然转话题。

樱木愣了一下，说道，“真的那么糟吗？嗦嗦～没什么味道呀……”说着，樱木又低头嗅了一下自己，“真的没味道哩！嗦嗦……真的加重了吗？”

帕尔妮点了点头，“很重！我差点也想呕。”

“咦～现在想呕？”

“不！刚刚，就在你想动手打人的时候，那浓重的味道突然扑鼻而来，我的胃都忍不住翻滚了。”

“嗯～难怪刚才那三个混蛋反应那么激烈，连你这鼻子坏的都嗅到……咦！那么说，刚才围观的人也是因为这样不敢靠近我们啰？”

“是不敢靠近你，不是我！”帕尔妮纠正道。

“还不都一样？……郁闷呐！！吼！”樱木突然大喊了一声。

帕尔妮从倒后镜瞄了他一眼，继续开车，完全不当一回事，因为见惯不怪嘛。樱木这人狼，每当接近月圆变身时刻，除了会散发浓郁的羶味，更会不自觉地狂吼。

她原本对他的羶味并不敏感，但今天怎么会有想呕的反应，很奇怪。帕尔妮不禁皱眉思索。

“喂！你在想什么？脸色很可怕哩。”樱木看着脸色突然变得凝重的帕尔妮，感觉似乎有不寻常的事即将发生。

虽然与帕尔妮认识才短短两个月，但他了解她的感应力比一般人都强，甚至已超越了像他这种非人类的感应。

“呣～觉得那三个人很奇怪，好像能在瞬间引发你体内的变化。”良久，帕尔妮终从思索中得出结论。

“诶？”樱木不解。

“刚刚他们一与你靠近，你的羶味就突然大增，竟达到变身时的水平……但一远离你，你的羶味就立刻减低了……你刚刚有没有感觉到皮肤欲裂，似乎有想变身的感觉？”

“没有。”

“呣～也许他们接近的时间太短吧。若有机会遇上，你再试试……”

“妈的！你叫我去惹事生非吗？”

“没有。只是叫你接近他们，看看有什么变化……我有预感那三个人会带来什么灾害似的。”帕尔妮淡淡地说道。

“喂～你是不是在拐弯抹角说我是灾害！若他们能引发我随时变身，我就是那个灾害啰？”

“我不知道。也许是，也许不是。”

“……那你再忍耐几天吧。再过十天就是元旦，待狐狸照到第一线曙光，恢复正常了我们就离开，绝不会让你为难，放心吧。”樱木随即伸了一个懒腰，“很快的，再忍耐十天，狐狸就能活在阳光下了。”

“十天……足够发生很多事……总之你们万事小心。”

“你想太多了。少担心，我是天才，不会有事的，哇哈哈～”

“哼！若是天才，当初就不会南北不分啦～”

“诶？……喂！我说过不关我的事！是我们那个大姐头的错！”樱木急忙分辩。

一提起这件事，樱木就超级不爽。

两个多月前，他的爱人──流川枫为了替他洗脱杀人嫌疑而吸了大量的人血，导致其纯血吸血族的基因被破坏，再也不能如常人般生活在阳光下，而且必须不定时吸食鲜血以维持性命。

痛心至极的樱木花道，在湘北篮球部经理人，也就是身上流有1巴仙吸血族血统的彩子指点下，只要让流川在世界极东之处于元旦日照到第一线曙光，流川也许就能复恢正常。

于是，迫不及待让爱人恢复原状的樱木，在万事欠备之下，带着流川风尘仆仆地从日本飞往纽西兰。

然而彩子错了。

樱木流川也错了。

彩子错以为世界极东之处在纽西兰南岛的基督城，却原来真正所在地在北岛一个名不经传的小镇──吉斯本。

人生地不熟、语言不通的樱木与流川，在到达基督城后，辗转了半个月才突然发现，原来他们错了。

让他们发现错误的就是帕尔妮，一个毛利族女子。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“……世界第一线曙光不照在基督城。”当时，这把略嫌沙哑，在他与流川交谈中硬插进来的声音吸引了他们俩的注意力。

与其说引吸，不如说震惊。原因有三，第一，是话的内容；第二，是语言，她说日语；然而，真正让他们吃惊的是最后一个原因，她竟听到一般人类听不到的低音频！

樱木与流川都不是人类，为免引起不必要的麻烦，他们多数用低于二十赫兹的音频沟通，可万万没想到，这已低于人类听力范围的对话，竟让一个人类女子听去了。

只见她面对着饮料贩卖机，头也不回地说道，“吉斯本才是你们的目的地。”

咚！一瓶冷饮滚下来了。她微弯腰取了饮品就走。

“喂！等一下……”樱木急忙发声想挽留她，虽对她的话将信将疑，但他不能放过任何让狐狸恢复的机会。况且，与流川来了基督城半个多月，不断地寻觅他们的目的地，却连丁点儿灵感都没，凭着他的兽性感应，反而觉得不太对劲似的。

还没跨出一步，即被一人拽住，“白痴。”

“死狐狸，放手啦！那个女人好像知道什么似的，我们要拦住她才行。”

“不要去。”

“不能放弃机会。走！分头去找。”

“不必了。”流川顿了顿说，“她会来找我们。”

“诶？”

“我告诉她旅馆房号了。”

“什么时候？我怎么没听到……她会来吗？”

“一定。那个三八很好奇……呣……”流川突然伸舌舔了一下唇……

樱木呆愣了一下。

迷离的眼神，妖魅的表情正爬在流川的脸上，是樱木从未见过的。倏地扯住流川的衣领，“狐狸，醒醒，快！看着我！看着我！”

被狂摇的流川，好不容易才找回焦点。

见樱木一副担心的样子，“我怎么啦？”

“你干嘛问我？我还问你怎么了……”双手一放开流川的衣领，就将他紧紧地圈住。“你哪里不舒服了？”

“……那个女人的血……好甜……”

“狐狸……”

“呣……太甜了……”声音飘淼……

樱木突然放开流川，拉着他跑进一个暗角。顿时没入沉静的黑暗。

这个候车站灯光本就朦胧，人烟稀少，暗角处更宛若是另一个世界，阴寒晦暗，难以嗅到一丝人气。

这两个大男人挤在阴影里，流川背贴着墻，樱木贴着他。

樱木一手压着流川的肩膀，一手解开外套的领口，露出脖子，“饿了吧！快吸！”

微温的唇，立即贴在颈上搏动着的血管。

樱木屏住气息，等待着那一刻熟悉刺破，随之流曳而出的血，是他最期待的兴奋。

然而，滞留颈中的却是流川滑溜的唇舌以及细碎的啃咬。

“狐狸，别玩了，不是饿了吗？快吸！”樱木将流川的头紧按在颈窝，突然灵光一闪，眉毛不禁竖了起来，“我警告你，你快点给我吸饱，想吸那女人的血，门都没有！”

“哼！”流川不满，张口用力地往樱木颈中咬去。

入口的鲜血，即刻满足了流川的馋。当温热的血液在身体流转时，舒畅的感觉让流川不禁满意地呻吟了一声……

倏地，头被拉离樱木的颈，而唇，早已贴上樱木迫不及待的吻。

唇舌深深地交缠，彼此强而有力的双手也互攀着对方的身体，撮抓拉扯，几近忘我。

每一次，当鲜血破皮肤而出的那一刻，樱木的身体就显得亢奋。自己的每一滴珍贵人血正救赎着爱人迈向罪恶的灵魂，并唤回他的意志。

这是他唯一可以为流川做的事。

“……哈…狐狸，你不准去吸别人的血…哈……你的体内只能装着我的血！听到没有！哈……不然我会让你死得很惨！”好不容易离开流川的唇，樱木立刻威吓流川。刚刚流川妖魅的表情让他心悸，他不想再看第二次。他绝不能再让流川吸其他人的血，以免他更难以恢复本性。

一阵心痛。不禁闭上眼睛。

突然，一个吻落在眼睑上。张开眼睛，即见到流川清亮的眼睛，似笑非笑，似嘲笑却又似安抚。

“白痴不要哭。”

樱木笑了。

简短的话语，真摰的表情，交换了彼此对对方的了解。

紧紧地拥抱，是他们此刻最想做的事。

听着彼此鼓动着的心跳声，顿时感到无比安心。

他们都很年轻，才刚渡过了十六年的春天呀。寻寻觅觅，悠悠转转了这些年头，原来对方是让自己浮躁的心安定下来的根源。

“我约了那女人十二点。”过了良久，流川说道。

“嗯，我们回去吧。”伸手横过了流川的肩，与他併肩离开了暗角。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“这到底怎么回事？！”樱木怒吼一声。

他们的房门被打开，房内一片狼藉。床单被翻，枕头皆被丢在地上，有一些更暴露了内里的棉花。衣柜、书桌抽屉更不必说，凡可以打开的都被打开。

樱木站在衣柜前，望着已被撬开，此刻空空如也的夹万，愣了。

“遭窃了。”流川平静地说道，「难怪刚刚踏进来时，旅馆门前这么热闹……」回想起那些人头在旅馆门前张望的神情，心里不禁骂了一声“三八”。

樱木看了流川一眼，沮丧地点点头。

什么都没了。除了随身携带的护照与一些现金以及身上的这一套衣服外，其他的东西会被偷了。

“这什么烂旅馆！我找他们算账去！”樱木突然回神，边骂边向房门奔去。

然而，讨骂的人此刻现身，身后还跟着两名穿制服的警察。

“樱木先生、流川先生……你们回来了呀！我还到处找你们……真对不起，本旅馆刚刚被打抢了。这两位警察先生现在想为你们备案，看你们损失了多少东西？”

眼前的人，旅馆的经营者，此刻脸青鼻肿，眼光闪烁不安，态度唯唯诺诺，一幅唯恐樱木与流川找他算账的样子。

努力地听着老板解说，总算勉强明白了老板的意思，樱木握拳的手也稍微放松了，心里自认倒霉叹了一口气，然后对警察说，“我们……”

破烂的英语，听得警察们两眼发直。

樱木虽然指手划脚、表情丰富地善用“国际语言”，可是对方只是一个劲儿地摇头。

有些恼火地搔了搔头，回头对流川说，“狐狸，到底要怎么说呀！这些蠢蛋都听不明白！”

“我不会。”流川悠閒地倚在门边，摇了摇头。

听流川的回答，樱木的脸绷得更紧。突然，见流川的嘴角微微向右牵动一下，扭头向那方向望去的同时，一把声音响起，“这里好像有需要我的地方唷！”

“小姐，你是谁？是住客吗？”其中一个警察转身向身后的人问道。

“不是。”

“那请你离开。这里暂时被封锁。”

“我来找他们的。”

警察循着她的眼神望去，知她所指的是樱木与流川，立刻喜道，“他们是你的朋友吗？太好了。你懂日语吧，那就麻烦你替我们翻译一下，我们正在记录口供，叽哩咕噜的都不知道他们说了些什么。”

“好。”爽快的声音。

她越过警察，走到樱木的前面，再看了倚在门边的流川一眼，点了点头，然后笑了一下，“我来了。”

标准的日语口腔。

正准备说话的樱木，突然被人截住，“等一下。这位小姐，我们怀疑你跟这宗旅馆打抢案有关，请你跟我们一起回去警察局。”

她愕然地看着向她发话的警察。

“你有什么证据。”

“这位庄逊先生说，你在抢匪进来前，曾向他问过这两位先生的行踪。若你是他们的朋友，应该不会连名字也不懂吧。现在，我们不会要求你说话，但你所说的将成呈堂证据，请你跟我们一起回去做调查。”

她不以为然地笑了笑，“嘿，真倒霉。”转过头对樱木说，“那再见了。”

昂首经过那位庄逊先生时，她轻蔑地看了他一眼。

没想到竟有这样的变化，感到奇怪的樱木看了那位旅馆老板一眼，却见他原本惴惴不安的眼光竟射出仇恨的眼光，还听到他蠕动的嘴唇骂道，“Maori bitch。”

虽然不懂，但肯定不是好话。心中一动，回手拉了流川向远去的警察与那女子跑去，嘴巴也不闲地喊道，“等一下等一下，我们跟你们一起去。”

运动员的身手，很快地就来到警察面前。只见那女子正向警察说了一些话，然后对他们说，“他们说，你们一起来吧。”

她的脸色并无变化，但眼睛却突然变得很亮，而且，很温暖。

感觉到流川的身体微动了一下，樱木连忙握紧他的手，低声警告，“你给我安份一点，不要乱来。”

回答他的，只有一声“哼”。

两个人在警察局等了两个多小时，终于见到那个女子离开侦查室了。

樱木推了推枕在肩膀上假寝的流川，然而对方的头却没离开的意思，手更揽上他的腰。樱木低声道，“快起来！她出来了，我们问清楚了一些事后，要尽快找到住的地方，不然太阳出来了就糟了。”

“随便。太阳出来就出来呗，我不想动。”

“你……你想死的话就走远一点，不要在我面前。”樱木有点生气地说。流川这傢伙，明知道自己不能照到阳光，却偏偏还跟他赌气。

“我很久没晒太阳了。”流川缓缓地说道。

声音淡然，然而听进耳中却有无限感概，几许无奈。樱木伸手环着流川，“狐狸……”

“喂！你们两个若想亲热的话，还是另找一个地方吧。”那女子来到他们面前，“我叫帕尔妮，你们？”

昂起头来看着那个女子，亲切的笑脸，一改刚刚的冷漠，樱木咧嘴一笑，“我是樱木花道，他是……”

“流川枫。”

樱木奇怪，怎么流川会自动报上名字。心念一动，“还是那句话，你少给我乱来！”

“我们走吧。找个地方休息一下再说话。”帕尔妮率先踏出警察局，樱木一把拉起流川，紧紧跟在她的身后。

已是凌晨时分，街上杳无人烟。凉风扑面的寒意，让人不禁颤抖一下。

突然，流川挣脱了樱木的手，一个箭步已扑上前面的帕尔妮……

樱木一愣，也随后扑上流川，紧紧将他揽腰抱住，硬将他与帕尔妮分开。

“……血……血…好甜……”流川喃喃地道，身体则不断挣扎欲再次向帕尔妮扑去。

“狐狸！醒醒！拜托，嗅嗅我！快！嗅着我的味道，嗅嗅我的血味！”樱木从后将流川圈进怀里，将头埋在他的颈窝，“狐狸！快醒来！”

慢慢地，流川停止了挣扎，呼吸也显得平静了。

过了一阵子，流川突然动了一下，“嗯……白痴！你箍得我痛死了……”

“狐狸！”樱木心情激动，抱得流川更紧。

“放手。很痛哩！死白痴！”流川嘴上虽然骂着，然而却不推开樱木，因为他正汲取着樱木身上那熟悉的味道，眷恋着他的温暖。

“你们快跟我来。”帕尔妮的脸近在眼前，樱木和流川才想起，他们把她给遗忘了。

面面相觑，从彼此交换的眼神知道，此女子不会“善罢干休”。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“喂！”樱木叫了一下正专心开车的帕尔妮。

“干嘛？”眼睛斜瞄了一下，“有话快说，吞吞吐吐的不像你呀！”

“嗯……你……怕不怕有一天会被我咬死……或者被狐狸吸干了……血？”

“怕？……哈哈哈，天呀！真受不了你！你这句话问迟了两个月了，哈哈。流川骂得对，你真的很白痴！笑死我了！”帕尔妮笑得前俯后仰，差点还连驾驶盘也握不住了。

“喂！你小心呀！我可不想死！”樱木吼道。

帕尔妮立刻止住笑声，可是脸上却有抑不住的笑意。

“妈的！你笑够了没有！”

“哎呀，人家好久没笑了，你就让我多笑一下。哈哈……樱木唷～你这小子真的很有趣！”

“……”

“哈咳……呣……其实嘛，我谢谢你的关心……哇哈哈，再让我笑一下！”

“……”

樱木抿紧了嘴不说话，他觉得再说也徒然，就让她再笑一阵子吧。难得她开怀大笑，即使笑得难听，也该忍受一下。

“……若我真怕被你们杀掉，早在两个月前就怕了，何必等到现在？”帕尔妮将车速放慢，缓缓地驶近一间屋子，然后停车。

熄了引擎后，顿时觉得周围清静极了。只隐隐约约听到一些鸟鸣以及风吹树叶的唦唦响声。

淹没在森林中的屋子，只有一条黄泥路供车子进出，若没熟人带路，找起来挺困难。而这儿，离那最早照上太阳曙光的希库朗伊山的登山入口不到两公里。

“能与你们做朋友，我很高兴。这是真心话。”帕尔妮将下巴枕在驾驶盘上沿，眼睛直视，若有所思。

“咳咳……我也想说，我和狐狸能遇上你…是我们的运气。谢谢。”樱木不好意思地搔了搔头。

“不必客气。”帕尔妮笑着说，“大家是同类，何必客气。”

“切！你是哪门子的同类？”

“同是异种，不是吗？”帕尔妮转头望着樱木。

她的眼睛很温暖，一如当初知道他与流川真正身份的时候。

……

……“你是说，你们都不是人类？…你是人狼……你是吸血鬼？”

樱木点点头。双手紧紧地将流川箍在怀里，全神贯注，害怕自己一个不留神，流川就向眼前的女子扑去。

眼前这毛利女子，不知怎么的竟会惹得流川“嗜血”本性大发，而平常流川都只吸食自己的血液呀！

难道她不是人？

“你到底是谁？怎么会听得到二十赫兹以下的音频，人类应该做不到呀！”

“一般人是做不到的，但是……非一般人的话，也许不是问题？怎么？在想着我是什么族群吗？”帕尔妮笑道。

“你不是人。你血中的味道，不是人类所拥有的，你是什么东西？”流川虽被樱木紧箍着，可是却不见一丝难受脸色，反而神态悠闲，似乎正享受躺在樱木怀中的感觉。

“我也不知道自己是什么东西？”帕尔妮微微一笑，“我是毛利巫师族的后代。天生继承了祖先的特异能力……其实也不算什么特异能力，这种感应力对你们来说只是你们的一种天赋，平常得紧。”

“难怪狐狸会失常，他只对特殊血液有反应而已。”伸手抚了抚流川的头发。流川享受地闭上眼睛。

“你们是恋人吗？”

“是。”

“咦？人狼族与吸血族原来不是死对头呀！怎么书上的记载都说这两族群势不两立？难道传说有假？”

“不知道。”“不知道。其他人的事不关我们的事。”樱木与流川同时开口。

帕尔妮见他们俩默契十足，足见感情深厚，不禁渐渐将人狼、吸血两族势不两立的传说抛诸脑后。而心中也突然萌生了一个念头，「人狼与吸血鬼相恋，呣，好点子……」

斜睨了他们一眼，依然亲密无间，“你们有什么事要问我？”

“世界极东之处在哪里？在哪一个地方才可以照到第一线曙光？”

“嗯。世界极东之处应在北岛的吉斯本。那里的希库朗伊山是世界上最早看到阳光的地方。”

“要怎么去？”

“……你们可以先告诉我，为什么要到哪里去吗？”

樱木低头看着流川，流川点了点头。

“因为狐狸必须在元旦日照到第一线曙光，不然，他永远不能活在阳光下了。”

“诶？吸血族不是都活在黑暗中吗？可以照阳光？”

“狐狸不同的，他是纯血吸血族，可以活在阳光下，也不必靠吸血维持生命……都是我……害了他……”

“白痴，别说了。”

顿时一阵沉默。

“只要照到元旦曙光他就能恢复吗？”帕尔妮低头沉思了一会儿，抬头问道。

“我们不清楚，但，这是一个机会，无论如何也要试试。”

“好。我带你们去。”帕尔妮说道。

“真的？”樱木不敢相信。

“嗯。等一会儿天亮我就去买机票，搭晚上班机。你们现在就好好在这个房间休息一下……嗯，顺便‘喂’饱你的狐狸，免得他‘饿’得失常。”

樱木看着，觉得她有点黝黑的脸庞突然亮了起来，尤其是眼睛，此刻看着他们的眼神……好温暖。

“谢谢你，帕……帕…”樱木努力地想拼出她的名字发音。

“帕尔妮。”流川倒先拼出来了。

樱木的脸突显微红，好像有点不好意思，“嗯，帕尔妮，谢谢。”

“不客气。”帕尔妮边走边打开房门，踏出去前回头对他们说，“忘了告诉你们，我就住在吉斯本的希库朗伊山山脚。”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
樱木左右两手提着食用品，跟在帕尔身后进入屋内。

进屋前，樱木先跟流川“打招呼”，见他没“回应”，知道他睡觉还未醒。于是放心地让帕尔妮大方地打开紧闭的门。

阳光余晖倾刻侵佔昏暗的屋内。

关上门口，屋内又再次陷入黑暗。厚重的窗帘，完美地将阳光挡在屋外。

“那傢伙还在睡吗？晚餐都没准备哩。”帕尔妮问道。

“嗯。他现在晚上都睡得少，夜以作日……”樱木故做轻松地答道。

“……那今天的晚餐我来煮吧。你告诉他，要扣工钱。”帕尔妮抢过樱木手上的袋子，径自往厨房走去。

樱木带着沉甸甸的心情走进他与流川的房间。

尽管他没放轻脚步，然而床上的人依然沉睡不醒。

弯腰，低头亲了流川一下，然后坐在床边陪着他，思潮起伏。

最近与流川相处的时间很短。他睡觉的时候，他醒着；他干活的时候，是他的睡觉时间。

由于他们的东西失窃，来到吉斯本后，樱木便积极打临时工作赚取生活费。距离元旦尚有两个多月，他不想坐吃山空，更不想在帕尔妮的家白吃白住。凭什么他一个四肢健全的大男人要女子“供养”。

经帕尔妮介绍，他目前在某葡萄园出卖劳力。而流川，因为白天不能出门，则被帕尔妮聘为“管家”，负责煮饭、整理房子。

本以为流川会有异议，岂知当帕尔妮提出建议时，他答应得很干脆爽快。

樱木岂不知道流川的用意？他是不想让樱木有心理压力；不能让樱木以为他会产生“自己是废物”、“一无是处”的沮丧想法。

“狐狸……”低头又再亲了流川一下。然而，这一次他却不能轻易抬头了，因为脖子正被一只有力的臂弯勾着。

绵长的一个吻，直到双方都感觉呼吸困难才离开彼此的唇。

“我饿了。”一伸手，流川就将樱木推倒在床上另一头，然后翻身扑在他的身上。

樱木环着流川，让他舒服地趴在自己身上吸血。

很舒畅，很安心……很热。

身随意动，一翻身，就将流川反压身下。

“吸够了吗？”声音带点沙哑，欲望的证明再明显不过。

流川伸舌舔了舔唇，“你说呢？”眼睛晶莹得灼人。

“我想，你还没吃饱吧。正好，我也饿了。”一口亲上流川的脖子，瞬间，两人的体温达到沸点……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
半夜翻身，想将流川抱进怀里，却不料抱了个空。

顿时，清醒了。

樱木坐了起来，环顾房间一下，确定他不在房中，便下床找他去。

夜，才是流川的白天。只有在阳光散尽的深夜，流川才能走出屋外自由活动，独来独往。

樱木不晓得他离开屋子后都到那里去，白天忙了一整天，疲困的他通常在流川的吸血过程中睡着了。虽有几次朦胧醒转，然而却因禁不住睏又倒头睡去。

不是他不关心流川，而是相信他。

自从来到吉斯本，流川对血的躁动竟慢慢减少了，对血的需求量也不比以前多，而最明显的是，他已扺得住帕尔妮的血诱惑。

不明原因，但总是好事。

只是，他似乎比以往更沉默。

「狐狸……」樱木心里不断呐喊对流川的昵称。对他，自己不知该怎么办。不能表现怜惜，也不愿再粗暴对之。

打开房门，即觑见流川的背影。

原来他正依窗欣赏着月色。

然而，为什么他健美的背影看起来如此单薄？

是月色的错觉，还是因为他的孤单？

心痛。

越注视着他，越觉得他离自己越远。

以前，他虽然沉默寡言，但内心活力澎湃，与他抬摃、吵嘴、打架不断；然而现在，两人和平相处，然而他显得沉静的心底下，却宛若一池死水，毫无生气。

不再争锋相对、缺少竞争，竟无形中夺去了他们之间的一些东西，一种让人感到活力又亲昵的相依感觉……

他与他，有着白天与黑夜的分野，不能在白天黑夜共同进退。

「狐狸……」

他绝不能再让他躲在黑暗。他的狐狸，是活在阳光下的骄傲男人。

倘若他不能恢复……

樱木不敢再往下想。

虽然再过十天就到元旦了，这个他雀跃期待的日子近来却让他困惑、担忧。

倘若狐狸不能恢复，他会不会离开我？

这个念头此时清晰无比地印在他的脑海里。

一个箭步冲向流川，将他揽腰抱着。

“狐狸，不要离开我。”

“笨蛋！说什么话！”

“你不可以离开我。”樱木坚决地说道。

“嗯。”流川往后靠在樱木的身上应道。

“你在想什么？”

一阵沉默。

良久，才听流川回答道，“我快忘记阳光的温暖了。”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
俯视着已熟睡的樱木，流川的心更沉默了。

樱木根本不知道，有多少个夜晚，他就是如此被他深深地注视着，趁他熟睡的时候。

樱木，这个一直追逐着自己成长的人，也许并不知道，他才是他追逐的目标。

从天台上的初遇，就已注定了两人不能分隔的命运。

体内流着异种血液的樱木，早已引起流川的注意。在一个又一个交际碰撞中，自己竟然会对他产生莫名的情愫。待了解那是怎么样的感情后，对他，早已不能自拔了。

异种、同类，这都不是障碍，最难的是，樱木当初逃避的心。

将头枕在樱木的胸膛，吸入的是樱木的气息。

越接近月圆，樱木的体味越重。别人都说是羶味，闻者皆呕，但对他来说却是令他安心的气息。他最爱他的味道。

自己是否能永远独享这个味道呢？

答案很快就揭晓。

只要再过九天。

当初去吸那混蛋的血液时，自己可没想那么多，只是认为自己必须替樱木除去麻烦。虽已预知自己迟早变成吸血鬼，再也不能活在阳光下，可是没想到，这个结局竟来得如此快。不能活在阳光下，也就表示自己再也不能碰篮球了，同时也意味着不能跟樱木一起奔驰飞翔……被樱木追逐成长的快感，将消失得无影无踪。对樱木而言，他已不再是他追逐的目标，而是累赘。

流川昂头亲了亲樱木。随后又再亲了一次。接着又亲了一次。

一次又一次，彷彿要将一生的次数亲够。

倘若我……

不敢往下想，因为根本就不愿想。

听着樱木一下又一下的心跳声，浮躁的心再次安定。而伴随着这规律的鼓动，是窗外的吱吱鸟声……

呣，快天亮了。

只要阳光出来了，樱木的就会显得活力，精神充沛。

他只适合活在阳光下……

若流川自私一点，他根本就不会去多想。

然而这个表面看似自我、自私到极点的男子，其实也有易感的神经。

而牵动他这根神经线的就是，樱木花道。

他让他这从不关心他人感受的人，变得敏感，纵然关心的对象只有他而已。

……倘若我真的能自私一点，我一定将你牵绊于黑暗。

即将十七岁的少年，刚陷入爱情的少年，已做了一个决定。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
帕尔妮从凌晨开始就坐在电脑前敲敲打打。

她是一个作家，成名于写惊悚小说。由于这个名气，才让自己逃过被当嫌犯的侦查。

这件事让她非常生气，为什么因为自己不是白人就得被怀疑？虽然政府明文规定公平对待每个族群，共享权益，然而民间的歧视却不曾减少。你看不起我，我就不屑与你为伍；不是同肤色的，非我族群的，最好老死不相往来。

决不能再放纵这种歧视情绪。

然而，个人的力量毕竟有限，想要改变整个社会观念是杯水车薪的事。

帕尔妮突然觉得疲累，奋斗了多年，连自己族群中的观念都未能改变，又怎么能谈改变整个社会格局？

孤军作战，此刻真的希望有一个战友併肩奋斗。

打从心底羡慕樱木和流川呀。

与他们相遇也许是缘份，是上天让她了解，她其实是那么地寂寞、孤独。

她虽然是毛利巫师族的后裔，但他的父亲早与家人脱离关系。因为思想观念不同，父亲不愿再受家族袭传的任务牵绊自由，决定高飞。而让父亲坚决做这一个决定的，是她的母亲，一个华侨。

由于母亲是虔诚的基督教徒，父亲毅然入教，然而此举触怒了家族。一个巫师后裔，竟抛弃自己的信仰去投身他教，也就等同否定了自己的身份。

断绝关系、离乡背境是父亲採取的行动。

可是，即使远离了吉斯本，父亲身上流着的血液以及特异能力，在在显示他与家族间的牵绊。为了保护特异血脉的继承，家族十分抗外，婚嫁制度更是不容非我族群，因此家族传人越加单薄，至到爷爷这一代，毛移巫师族已是单脉相传了。

父亲的远离导致了家族的崩坏，但从另一方面来说，却是开枝散叶，因为父母总共生了七个孩子。可是，继承特异血液的就只有帕尔妮一人。因此，从小她就显得与其他兄弟姐妹格格不入。每当大伙儿快快乐乐地做礼拜、唱圣歌的时候，只有她漫不经心，对热闹的圣诞节更不以为然。对宗教的淡漠，使她与家人感情疏离。

她一直都不了解，为何自己是异常的。直到父亲在她上大学离家前夕，才告诉她原因。她那时才明白，自己原来是属于毛利巫师族的。

咯咯咯……

一阵敲门声打断了帕尔妮的思潮，抬起眼就看见流川站在门口。

“什么事？”帕尔妮见流川表情严肃，不禁取笑道，“你在这个时候还不睡觉，该不会想向我要血吧？”

“我看到黄眼走了。”流川简洁地说道。

“黄眼走了？几时的事？”帕尔妮立刻跳了起来。她知道流川每天晚上都会去看看黄眼，那种有着孤独特性的生物，最让流川放心不下……想必当初对樱木的感觉也如此吧。

“两天前。”简短的答案。

“你怎么现在才告诉我？”帕尔妮焦急异常，抓起了外套就往外跑，经过流川身边时还不忘说，“晚餐拜托你了。”

然而，那一个晚上，帕尔妮并没有回来。第二天，也不见踪影。

第二天晚上，樱木不安地在屋里踱来踱去，“狐狸，她真的没说几时回来吗？”

“没有。”流川答道。这个答案他不知重复了多少次。

“狐狸，我要去找她，怕她出意外了。她前天才跟三个混蛋起了冲突，我担心她……”

“走吧。”流川站起来，拉了樱木就走。

“等一下。你知道从哪里找起吗？”

“去黄眼的巢吧。她应该在哪儿附近。况且血的气味骗不了人。”

“黄眼？怎么会去那儿呢？”

“黄眼不见了，也许对她来说有什么征兆吧。”

想想帕尔妮的古怪个性，这个可能性极大，不知不觉紧张的心情也缓了下来。樱木对流川说，“那我们走吧。”突然，樱木停下脚步，“等一下……狐狸，你饿不饿？要不要先喝点血。”

欲解开衣领的手被流川按住。

只见他摇了摇头，“不必了。其实来到这里后，我就不太需要血来维持能量了。”

樱木愣了一下，随即竖起眉毛，“那你怎么还天天喝我的血！你不知道你咬人很痛的吗？”

流川看了樱木一下，突然伸手棒住他的脸，趋嘴向他的唇咬去。

“哎唷！痛死了！”

听到樱木含糊不清地呼痛，流川才满意地放开他。

“你这死狐狸，尽干些偷袭手段。我告诉你，本天才要教训你，你来受死吧！”樱木向流川扑去，很轻易地就将他扑倒在地。

仰面看着他的流川，眼睛炯炯有神，竟有说不出的动人。

“死狐狸……我……”话没说完，就吻上流川的唇。

心中有澎湃难抑的激动，也不晓得是不是因为月圆将近的关系。

流川衣衫渐乱，虽也想释放欲望，然而想到帕尔妮的安危，终保持一丝意志，“白痴……我们要尽快找到帕尔妮……”若帕尔妮有个万一，他知道樱木一定会很懊恼自责的。

“呀……帕尔妮……我差点忘了……”樱木突然涨红了脸。连忙爬了起来，然后拉起流川，“我们快点找她去。”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
在黑漆漆的森林奔跑了一阵子，终于来到黄眼的巢，早已“鹅去巢空”。

樱木与流川蹲下身体，各别寻找着地上的蛛丝马迹。

倏地，流川想起帕尔妮说过的话。

「黄眼企鹅是企鹅家族中的独行侠，不喜群居。即使是同类，建巢也不能太靠近，大约150公尺左右。它们还有一个怪癖，凡在它们视线范发现了异类，就会弃巢搬家……」

黄眼弃巢……也就是说有异类入侵。那么帕尔妮究意是去追查“异类”抑或被“异类”掳走？

流川猜得没错。

黄眼弃巢、帕尔妮失踪，都跟“异类”有关。

那天，帕尔妮听说“黄眼走了”，立刻就察觉有不寻常的事情发生了。

黄眼，是她从奥克兰群岛偷偷带回来的。为的就是帮忙她守住毛利祖先的“塔翁加”。

“塔翁加”是毛利族传说中的宝藏，到底是什么，没人知道。这个埋藏在希库朗伊山的“塔翁加”，对毛利族来说，是神圣不可侵犯之物，只可守，不能佔有。

由于在一百多年前，毛利族在一场希库朗伊山争夺战中输了，因此按照约定必须撤离此圣地。毛利巫师族为了确保“塔翁加”不被破坏，世代留守，也因此不断遭到希库朗伊山的拥有者──纳提波罗鸟族的杀害。

经过百多年的历史洗礼，无论是毛利族抑或纳提波罗鸟族，早就忘了他们的祖先到底为何而战，只是如今，纳提波罗鸟族仍然拥有希库朗伊山的主权，而毛利巫师族仍坚守希库朗伊山的“塔翁加”。

因为血缘的呼唤，帕尔妮最终还是回到吉斯本。然而，却不被家族所接受。对家族而言，她是外族人、是异教徒，而最主要的，她是女儿身。

毛利人向来崇尚战士，女人对他们来说只不过是附属品。这种观念，世代承袭，从未曾因为时代改变而有所转移。

帕尔妮从未试过放弃，因为她身上流着的特异血液告诉她，她是属于这里的。

她的努力，终于使她的爷爷软化，在弥留前，将守护“塔翁加”的重担交给她，并叮嘱她千万要当心“异类”入侵希库朗伊山。

帕尔妮向希库朗伊山登山入口处慢慢迫近，因为她不想惊动附近的纳提波罗鸟族。

然而从山脚某处传来的吵杂声，让她再也顾不上放轻脚步。

绕过一个小山头，即见灯火通明。

人声、机器声混杂，当中还动用到神手，似乎准备凿山。

爬在树上的她，遥望山林另一处，原本密佈丛生的林子，如今已光秃秃。

然而最让帕尔妮惊震的是，纳提波罗鸟族的族长竟带领着族人参与这个凿山计划。

愤怒的帕尔妮，几乎激动得冲向前阻止这一切。

然而，她知道，愤怒于事无补，反让自己处于不利之地。因为刚刚在树叶的遮掩下探头一望，她除了见到纳提波罗鸟族族长以外，还见到昨天跟她起冲突的三个混蛋。

脑筋一转，立刻知道必须先弄清整件事的来龙去脉，才能想出对策。而最佳的消息透露人，莫过于纳提波罗鸟族的族长。

于是，帕尔妮便潜入附近的纳提波罗鸟族村庄，静待那个“消息提供者”的归来。

直守到凌晨，才见纳提波罗鸟族族长带着族人，脚步蹒跚地归来。

帕尔妮微微一笑，她的行动即将展开。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“狐狸，你说她到底在哪里？”

在黄眼的巢附近已找过多遍，然而就是没有发现，樱木快抓狂了。

流川打了手势叫樱木安静，昂头感受着林子流动的空气。

“狐狸，你有感应了吗？……我有些感应，心跳得厉害……是从那个方向来的。”

流川看了樱木遥指的方向，点了点头，他刚刚的感应竟跟樱木不谋而合，那么帕尔妮的下落定能从那儿揭晓。

与樱木快速奔驰，那种一起飞翔的感觉又回来了，流川不竟微微牵动嘴角。

心情也有一点激奋，好久没与樱木併肩行动了。犹记得一年前，与樱木第一次联手对付纠众前来篮球场捣蛋的三井，同仇敌忾，拳头一致向外的两人，竟起了惺惺相惜之意，从此将对方纳入自己不可或缺的视野范围。

原来樱木对自己的吸引，不只是血的诱惑。

流川深深地望了在身边奔驰的人一眼，「……若我不能恢复，我该怎么做？……我不想离开他呀！」

心思一乱，脚下顿时就慢了。

“狐狸，你跑快点！”发现流川慢了几步，樱木回头对他说道。

“嗯。”流川收拾心神，脚下加快。

与樱木接近的时候，左掌即被他突然伸过来的手握拉着，耳中传来的是他一贯的骂语，“真是死性不改，专扯本天才的后腿。”

高温微湿的掌心，传来的却是与嘴上不相符的温柔，流川用力回握樱木的手，“你少臭美，谁有兴趣扯你后腿！”说着，奋力向前跑，嘴角终于扬起了胜利的微笑。

两个人飞快地在林中跑着，黝暗的林子，抑或前程不明的将来，此刻对他们来说并不是问题，因为，艰难的路上一直有人相伴。

很快地，不待心中有感应，他们已知道寻找的方向对了。因为他们听到帕尔妮声嘶力竭的声音。

“不可以！不可以把‘塔翁加’带走！”

砰！

一声枪声划空响起……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“葛里巴哈酋长似乎很累唷～”

突然响起的嘲笑声，让纳提波罗鸟族的族长──葛里巴哈不禁一凛。

“帕……你来干什么！”

“来找你说故事。”帕尔妮冷冷地说道。

“说…说……我没话跟你说！你快给我滚！”葛里巴哈虽然神色有点惶恐，但仍愤愤地对帕尔妮狂吼。

“怎么？想把族人都叫来吗？若你不想出丑，你还是给我说说故事吧。”帕尔妮一手捏着一条蛇的七寸，蛇头向着葛里巴哈不断吐信。

眼看着越来越近的蛇头，葛里巴哈颠声道，“别……过…过来，不要…过来……”

“那你就给我说说故事，让我分分心也好，不然，我怕我手酸不小心让这傢伙溜走。”帕尔妮向手中的小蛇呶呶嘴。她知道，葛里哈巴一定会答应的，因为，他怕蛇。

这是葛里巴哈不为人知的秘密。

纳提波罗鸟族很崇拜勇士，若得知身为酋长的葛里巴哈竟怕蛇，肯定会遭族人看不起，威望不但立时下跌，连酋长之位也岌岌可危。

葛里巴哈抿紧了嘴不发一言，双眼却如喷火般猛瞪着帕尔妮。半晌，他别转头，用沉稳的声音道，“你放蛇吧！我不会受威胁的！”

士可杀，不可辱，帕尔妮对他的钦佩油然而生，虽然以往交情不算好，但对于他此刻表现的勇气，使她对他以往那种逞强的态度有所改观。

“好！”帕尔妮突然喝了一声，然后将手中小蛇往窗外一抛，“咦！那小蛇跑了耶，看来是怕了你。”说完，双掌往裤子一擦，两手一摆，转身欲纵窗而出。

“喂！你到底来干什么的？”葛里巴哈对帕尔妮的干脆也颇为欣赏。

“来看看你……还有你的族人，到底干着什么…不可告人之事。”帕尔妮缓缓地道。

葛里巴哈一震，随即冷静，“不关你事，快点离开！”

帕尔妮摇摇头，“凡是跟希库朗伊山有关的事，都是我的事。”

“……奉劝你一句，最好别插手，不然……”

“性命不保。对不对？葛里巴哈……”

葛里巴哈又是一震，望着帕尔妮，缓缓地点头。

“葛里巴哈，你受他们威胁了对不对？用你的女人以及孩子？”帕尔妮决定单刀直入。昨晚潜伏在纳提波罗鸟族村庄的她，经过观察，早已猜到了实情。

葛里巴哈又看了帕尔妮一眼，叹了一口气，“唉……我老了，保謢不了他们……”

“不！葛里巴哈，你就是为了保护他们以及村人，你才肯向那些破坏圣地的混蛋低头的，我说得对不对？”

这一次，葛里巴哈没有回应，一动也不动地坐着。

“你受伤了？”

葛里巴哈咬一咬牙，点点头，然后解开衣服。

只见他的腹部这时裹着一团白布条，此刻已有血水渗出。

“你……还是那么爱逞强，快躺下，我替你治一治。”帕尔妮说道。

葛里巴哈依言躺下。他信任帕尔妮的治疗，因为，他曾经被她治疗过一次。

眼皮跳动得厉害，脸也不禁抽搐，痛入心扉。然而，他却咬紧牙关不哼一声。

“好了。你现在就休息一下，我走了。”

“他们说希库朗伊山有一种矿物，是他们公司最新研究要用到的东西，政府已答应他们开採了，还发公文给他们。”

“矿物？什么矿物？还有，没经过你的同意，那公文就没有效，不是吗？”见葛里巴哈眼梢跳了一下，“难道，你签了公文？”

“他们骗了我！政府也是！”葛里巴哈突然咬牙说道，“当初他们保证会将希库朗伊山发展成旅游区，我才答应的……”

“发展成旅游区？……怎么我没看到有关新闻报导？也没听说吉斯本的人谈论这件事，这可是重大的新闻哩！”

“他们是骗子！骗子！”

“你别激动，等一会伤口再裂开我可不管。……呣，这么说来，他们……对了，他们，嗯，就是那三个人，呣，一个是绑着马尾的金发，一个是棕短发，留有鬍子的，另一个是银灰发，但年纪不大，个子也不高……是谁？来自什么公司？”

“那三个人……第一个是戈金，第二个是阿瑟，第三个是罗加也，是负责挖矿的管工。这三个人手段很辣，我的伤就是被他们弄出来的！哼！不过，最有权力的是一个叫菲力的中年人，似乎是这个挖矿计划的总负责人……我上次签同意书时，他也在场。”

“什么公司？”帕尔妮第二次发问。

“不是很清楚，好像叫什么国际化研什么的……呸！那么长的名字谁记得住！”

“那，那些矿物是什么？”

“不知道！谁知道那是什么东西！”

“同意书还在吗？让我看一下，可以吗？”

葛里巴哈摇摇头，“那天他们来迫村民替他们挖矿时，抢去了！……村民们想反抗，但后来都不敢跟他们手中的枪对抗，我们……眼巴巴看着他们带走了我们的妻儿……”葛里巴哈抬起手臂搁在眼皮上。

帕尔妮心感黯然。

她了解葛里巴哈的心情。

纳提波罗鸟族居住的这个林子，可以赖以生存的资源越来越少了，因为越来越多的动物、植物被列为受保护品种，无形中剥夺了他们的生活依靠。

再加上，越来越多年轻的纳提波罗鸟族人都相继离开林子到外谋生，有者甚至不再回来。葛里巴哈担心纳提波罗鸟族的文化会失落，因此才会答应将希库朗伊山发展成旅游区，因为他了解，唯有让更多人了解纳提波罗鸟族的文化，让纳提波罗鸟族的文化成为旅游区的重点，文化的传承才能继续。

只是没想到，竟会有人如此卑鄙，利用了葛里巴哈对自身文化的热情。

帕尔妮握了握拳，迈步向窗口走去。

“等一下。你……想去那儿？”

帕尔妮停下脚步，“嗯。我要去那里看看。”

“晚上跟我们一起去吧，混在我们之中，你行动也比较方便。白天的守卫比晚上森严多了。”葛里巴哈闭上眼睛说道。

“你愿意帮我？”

“不是帮你。”

“好。希望合作愉快。”

“哼！等我睡醒再说……”

于是，帕尔妮便倚墻坐下，闭目养神。

一宿未眠的她，必须保持体力，因为……

战斗，从今晚开始。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
混在纳提波罗鸟族人中的帕尔妮在到达目的地后，偷偷左顾右望，确认各个方向无误后，微微向葛里巴哈打了个讯号，「稍安忽躁，等待时机。」

然而，即使接过讯号，身边忙着“工作”的纳提波罗鸟族族人似乎很紧张，她何尝不是？

洞内的低气压，压得她的心沉甸甸的。本来她的原定计划是先制住那三个管工，然后以他们为人质，作为谈判释放被囚禁的纳提波罗鸟族族人以及停止挖矿的计划。她已打算好，会预先通知媒体，然后利用媒体的力量迫政府不敢出面支持那间公司。可是，那三个管工今天竟没准时到达。

「真奇怪，那三个混蛋一个也没来……」帕尔妮沉思。甫踏进这矿洞里，心就莫名烦躁，感应力也比平常强烈多，好像即将发生不寻常的事。

她的手心都是汗水。这一次反击，关键到纳提波罗鸟族的存亡，不容有失，不然不只矿场内的纳提波罗鸟族族人都送命，连被囚禁的纳提波罗鸟族妇孺都难逃一死。

帕尔妮边挥动手上的铲子边斜眼观察那些守卫。

偷偷算了算时间，知道快到他们的轮休时段了。

眼看时间还没到，洞内的部分守卫就迫不及待地踏出洞外。

静待他们走远，洞内只剩下六个守卫了……

「现在！」帕尔妮把手一挥，铲子落地。

锵！

“喂！你干什么，快把铲子拾……啊～”“啊！”

六声“啊！”几乎同时响起。

站在守卫身边的族人同时发难，欺身向前，将各个守卫围起来，用挂在身上，看似装饰品的锋利竹片割向守卫，被割伤的地方顿时皮开肉绽，有被割腕者，伤口更深至见骨。

“妈呀！我的手……”“手！”

武器纷纷落地。

“安静！不想另一手被砍断的，就给我统统闭上嘴！”帕尔妮低声喝道。

“喂！里面发生什么事呀！”洞外似乎听到呼痛声，立刻高声喊道。

“你！快对他们喊，‘没什么，只是有两只蠢猪的蹄子弄伤了，在鬼叫。哈哈！’快说！”帕尔妮用竹片横在其中一个守卫的颈上说道。

“没什么，只是有两只蠢猪的蹄子弄伤了，在鬼叫。哈…哈！”那守卫依言喊道。

“再笑几声，快乐点……还有你们，一起笑！”帕尔妮的竹片紧贴在那守卫颈上皮肉。

“哈哈～”“哈哈～”“哈哈哈～”

“喂！里面的笑那么大声干什么？”洞外的人又喊道。

“再笑大声点！”帕尔妮威胁道。

“哈哈哈～”“哈哈哈～”

“呀！不要！你们这些混蛋，住手呀！”帕尔妮突然高声喊道。声音在“哈哈”声中穿透而过。

“呀！有妞混在里面了……哈哈，难怪里面笑得那么开心，一定爽死了，哈哈哈～”“就是唷～”“喂！别玩得太过份，还有我们哩！”“那还等什么？快点进去啦！头头不让我们碰那些土女，现在有一个送上门，况且头头又不在，来！一起去爽一下！”

帕尔妮向两旁的人点点头，他们立刻严阵以待。

就在洞外人一脚踏进洞口，攻势一触即发。

终于，都将那些守卫都制服，但混乱中，还是有纳提波罗鸟族人受伤了。

帕尔妮严肃地看着那些被制服者，“说，你们的头儿在哪里？”

“呸！Bitch！”

帕尔妮反手掴了那骂人的一巴掌，“嘴硬吗？哼！我看未必。”

她低下头，眼睛与对方平视，一眨也不眨地瞪着他的眼睛，突然，手指在他面前响了一个爆粟，缓缓地开口道，“现在解放你的脑……慢慢地……呼……吸……呼……吸……你的头儿在哪里？”帕尔妮正用本身的灵力催眠他。

那人嘴唇动了动，然后开口说道，“去接菲力先生了。”

“为什么三个一起去？”

有人欲出言阻止……但被人立刻用手捂住嘴巴。

“因为他们要我们杀人，却不想留下来看我们杀光纳提波罗鸟族人。”

人声骚动。

葛里巴哈立刻揪住那人的衣领，“你说什么！”帕尔妮阻止不及，那被催眠的人立时晕死过去。

葛里巴哈转而揪住另一人，喝道，“他说的是不是真的？快说！”

那人迟疑地点了点头，“他们说要让纳提波罗鸟族灭族！”

纳提波罗鸟族族人再也忍不住地狂叫起来，“杀了他们！砍了他们的头！”

“请大家安静！听我说…”帕尔妮欲阻止他们狂躁的心，因为战斗还没结束，他们最主要的对手还在洞外。然而，此刻她又如何平熄得了因仇恨而点燃的怒火。

冲动，是要付出代价的。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
帕尔妮抬起满是血渍的脸，对向她走来的四个人怒目而视。

其中三个她认得，就是那三个混蛋。另一个是中年人，想来就是那个菲力了。

“你以为用那些杂碎当人质我就怕了你？你甭天真了。”金发的戈金哈哈大笑。

帕尔妮咬着唇不发一言。她一定要设法扭转局面，但环顾身边东歪西倒的纳提波罗鸟族族人，不禁暗抽了一口冷气，不晓得自己的胜算有多少。自己实在太大意了，忘了估算纳提波罗鸟族容易冲动的个性，也错估了菲力这些人的人性，以致被他们一网打尽。

“臭妞，你若想死得痛快，还是给我安份点。”戈金用枪指了指帕尔妮。

“可否在我死前告之，这里藏了什么矿石？还有，为什么要杀光纳提波罗鸟族族人？”帕尔妮的眼睛穿过戈金，望向菲力。她知道，只有他才能解答她的疑问。

菲力环顾四周一下，笑着说，“既然你们都快死了，我但说无妨。”顿了一顿，“这里蕴藏的矿石是一种放射性矿石，用途不广，但可以用来做成化学武器，而且威力无穷，无坚不摧……”

“为了不让别人知道这种矿石的可用性，所以你们杀人减口？”帕尔妮冷静地说道。

“也不全为了这个原因。最重要的是……”菲力一步一步地走近帕尔妮，然后俯身对她说，“我不想那些杂碎在往后拥有跟我们一样特异能力。”一伸手即捉住帕尔妮欲发难的手掌，用力一扭，即让她的手腕脱臼。

帕尔妮痛得跪坐在地，“你……是谁？”

“几百年前的亲人，我们可以说源自同一个祖先。”菲力低声说道。

帕尔妮不可置信地张大眼睛，开玩笑，这个白人竟说与自己是同一个祖先。

“不相信吗？”菲力说道。

是低于二十赫兹的音频，帕尔妮错愕地张大嘴巴，「异种？怎么可能？」

“发出这种低音频你做不到，对不对？”菲力说道。

帕尔妮茫然地摇头。

“果然是混血了。”菲力轻轻地摇头，“告诉你吧。我们身上的特异灵力，都是这些放射性矿石而起。当年我们的祖先跟纳提波罗鸟族人起了冲突，被追杀的时候躲到这里住了一段时间，幸好有毛利巫师的女儿救济还不至于饿死。后来，他们趁这些纳提波罗鸟族与毛利族内讧的时候，偷偷离开，各自回国。然而，他们却发现，他们竟有了特异能力，而且传予后代。你知道为什么吗？”

帕尔妮抬头看着菲力，“因为矿石。”原来，这就是祖先说的“塔翁加”。那么，他们巫师族的特异能力就是从那时候开始的吗？

“是。当时他们不知道为什么拥有了那些特异能力，还以为是神赐的力量。嘿嘿，真是愚昧。若用现今的医学角度来看，这是人体基因突变。这些放射性矿石可以改变人体遗传基因的排序，长期暴露在矿石下，人体就会因为基因排序重组而拥有了‘特异能力’。”

「人体基因突变？」她突然想起樱木与流川，一个人狼，一个吸血鬼，不晓得他们的祖先是不是也因为经过基因突变成异种的……

倏地，一个可怕的想法闪入脑袋，帕尔妮颠声道，“你……们想改造人体基因……最终目的是……建立异种……军队，这才是你们的武器？”

“聪明，一点就透。”菲力脸现微笑，“本来想，大家‘亲戚’一场，不想赶尽杀绝，但你知道得太多了，以免夜长梦多……”

帕尔妮突然跳了起来，一脚踢向菲力的下体，趁他弯腰呼痛的时候，拾起刚刚被打落的竹片横在菲力的颈上。

“你们不想他有事的，就给我统统放下武器。”帕尔妮向戈金等人喝道。

“不必管我。你们快去把那些矿石挖出来，我今天要带一部分回去给奥加提纳教授。”菲力无视帕尔妮的竹片，冷静地说。

“你们不想要他的命了？”帕尔妮用力划了一些，菲力的颈立刻多了一条血痕。

“不要管我。快去。”菲力喝道。

葛里巴哈等原本奄奄一息，见帕尔妮将菲力擒住，便奋力向帕尔妮靠拢。

戈金见菲力的身边越聚越多人，“菲力，你就撑一下，我们先去挖矿。喂！你们若不想自己的妻儿有事，就别跟我们作对！”

帕尔妮眼见用人质威胁不成，急道，“不可以！不可以把‘塔翁加’带走！”不可以让那些矿石落入他们手中，绝不可以！

帕尔妮又犯了一个致命的疏忽，所以，人质不但挣脱了，此刻，反过来制服了她。

菲力伸掌在颈上抹了一把血渍，狞笑道，“你有种！”指着帕尔妮的枪毫不犹豫地开了……

砰！

好响的枪声，然而却没打在帕尔妮的身上。

只见她面前站着两个高大的男人，其中一个，手中还握着一把手枪，是从菲力手中夺过来的。

菲力一脸死灰，他还不清楚自己怎么会被夺去武器，一晃眼间，手枪没有了，眼前却多了两个人。

“樱木！流川！”帕尔妮惊喜地叫道。

来者，正是那两个住在她家的活宝。

随即，帕尔妮又叫道，“你们快点离开，这儿没你们的事，快走！”

樱木看了帕尔妮一眼，笑，“你怎么变得这么狼狈唷！一点都不像你！你说是不是呀，狐狸？”

流川“哼”了一声，不答。因为他的眼睛正注视着眼前的菲力。

他感应到对方的血液在皮下因怒气而沸腾。

好甜的血呀～

流川忍不住饥渴地舔了一下唇。

好久没有这种饥饿感了，似乎一踏进洞里，这种饥饿感就急速增强，现在，快忍受不了咬破血管的诱惑了。

流川又再舔了一下唇，脚，更一步一步地走向菲力。

樱木眼见流川走向那中年人，急欲阻止，无奈他此刻正忍受着变身前的皮肤涨裂煎熬，别说脚一步也跨不出，连发出声音也不行。

帕尔妮见樱木满脸涨红，双眼冒火，模样恐怖得让人害怕。“樱木……你不是要变身了吧？”

樱木无视于她，眼睛直望着流川的背影。

突然，一阵让人恶心异常的羶味扑鼻而来，帕尔妮忙掩着嘴，以防自己呕吐。

然而，其他人早已纷纷弯腰大呕，无论敌我。

“樱木……”

“吼～狐狸……”樱木好不容易挤出声音。

听见樱木的呼唤声，流川的眉毛扬了一下，然而，他不打算阻止自己吸血的欲望，也不会让人阻止，包括樱木。身体内的每个细胞都在需求着眼前之人的血。不知道为什么，也不想去深究为什么。彷彿有一只手正牵引着他嗜血的欲望，把他拉向眼前之人：

吸他的血！吸干他的血！

一步一步地迫向他，只注视着他颈中的那抹血痕，却忽略了他眼中的杀意。

「你有特异能力？」菲力用眼瞪着这个向他慢慢迫近，脸上充满妖魅神色的年轻男子。

流川不予理会，他只想快点咬上他的喉管。

菲力突现狞笑，手慢慢往裤袋伸去……

正等待猎物自投罗网的时候，突然，眼前的猎物却一个转身，飞快向另一个人扑去。

与此同时，枪声响起。

流川及时将樱木扑倒，让他避过那声枪响。

然而，开枪的人并不就此罢手，手上的枪连续发射，流川抱着樱木在地上不断翻滚，护着他以防被枪射伤。樱木变身的时候最脆弱，对外力的反应很迟顿，连最基本的反击也办不到。

砰砰砰……

“妈的！滚呀滚呀，臭小子……呕…我今天一定要毙了你！”原本深入内洞取矿的戈金等人，因为耐不住樱木四处扩散的羶味而跑了出来。见樱木直挺挺地愣站着，想起前几天在大庭广众前出糗的事，真是分外刺眼。

砰砰砰！

“啊！”“哎唷！”“啊啊！”

目标没射中，殃及的池鱼可不少。

“樱木！流川！小心！”帕尔妮边叫边拾起石头向开枪者丢去。

“臭妞！找死！”其中一人举枪射向帕尔妮。

帕尔妮连忙躲在石头后避过。

虽有帕尔妮的扰乱，但却对樱木流川的困境于事无补。

流川抱着樱木奋力躲闪，成功躲在一石后，可是石屑却伴着枪声到处飞散，情知躲避不了多久。

流川揽住樱木的头，在他耳边说道，“白痴……你…你……往后……自己小心点……”说完，眼睛一闭，手也无力地垂下。

“狐狸……吼…狐狸……吼吼……”樱木挣脱了流川的拥抱，吃力地翻过流川的身体，只见他的背上正有数处鲜血狂流……

吸血鬼也会中弹流血的吗？不是说刀枪不入的吗？妈的，你到底是不是吸血鬼！

“狐狸……吼吼……”你快给我起来！来！我给你吸血，你吸饱一点。

樱木将颈凑向流川的唇，期待他咬破自己的喉咙。

然而，那种刺激的痛感不再尝到了，也没有流川惯常的啃咬，有的也只是流川逐渐冰冷的唇。

“吼……狐狸……快醒来……吸血……”樱木吃力地说到，唇不断亲着流川的脸，“你嗅到我的，对不对？我的血呀，吼……你嗅嗅……”

回应他的，只有打击在石头上的“砰砰砰”声……

“狐狸！”一阵惨烈的叫声突然迸发。

帕尔妮一惊，心想，莫不是流川出事了？正寻思如何爬过去樱木与流川的躲藏处时，说时迟，那时快，一个巨大的红影从那儿跃出……

红色的狼，是变身后的樱木。正露出尖尖的利齿，愤怒地看着持枪者。

“唷～哪来的野狼……快快！毙了它！”

砰砰砰……

打在它身上竟没有效，开枪者不禁害怕了。

“快！你们快继续去挖那矿石！这野狼我来对付！”菲力喊道。

然而，迟了。

持枪者，一个也逃不掉。

包括自告奋勇欲对付樱木的菲力。

他们一个一个被樱木撕得稀烂，就在眨眼之间。

连痛也来不及感应，即宣告生命终结。

惨绝人寰的虐杀，最血淋淋的撕杀镜头，帕尔妮再也忍不住噁感，弯腰呕吐。直吐到空无一物，仍止不住那股恶心感。

人狼的残酷与疯狂，帕尔妮至到此刻才真正感受到。

若非亲身目睹，她又如何相信，不拘小节、性格大剌剌的人狼樱木竟真的如此凶残。十多条人命呀，倾刻间全变成碎肉残浆……

呕～

忍不住再次反胃。

吐过后，心情也稍平静了。环视四周，却见纳提波罗鸟族人皆如化石般站着，脸上有禁不住的恐惧，而且焦点都集中在一人身上。

樱木……还有流川……

此时，已恢复人形的樱木，践踏着一地的血肉模糊，满身浴血地横抱着流川，慢慢站了起来。

他一步一步地走向出口，围绕在出口纳提波罗鸟族人在樱木靠近的时候，竟神迹般恢复了移动的能力，纷纷让出一条路让樱木通过。

“樱木……流川他……”帕尔妮追了出来。

樱木停下脚步，“我要带狐狸去等待曙光，这里可不可以拜托你善后？”

“可是……现在还没到元旦呀，你这么做会……会害了他的……”

“已经没时间了。我要带他去晒太阳，让他感受太阳的温暖。你不要再劝我。”说完，举步就走。

帕尔妮张口无言，欲哭无泪。樱木平静的表现，让她想哭。

“等一下等一下，你救了我们，你是我们的英雄，请你别走呀！”葛里巴哈突然喊到。虽然刚刚恐惧樱木，因为他不是人类，因为他凶残……但冷静下来后，他了解，是樱木救了他们，是樱木解除了他们被灭族的危机。

樱木停了一下，背对着他们说，“我们没有救人，也不是英雄……我们，只不过是想好好活下去的异种。”

望着樱木远去的背影，沿途血迹斑斑，是流川的血。正沿着他的手臂，一滴一滴地滑落。

帕尔妮的泪再也忍不住地夺眶而出。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
黎明前夕，有两个人正在希库朗伊山的山顶等待一天即将开始的曙光。

“狐狸，你再忍耐一下，曙光就快升起了，你要好好感受一下太阳的温暖。”樱木低头亲了怀中的流川一下。

紧闭的双眼并未睁开；同样地，紧闭的唇也不再开口骂他“白痴”了。

不是没有想过，或许有一天会与流川分离，但绝不是这样的状况。

曾假设过他“恢复”失败，自己与他的将来。也曾想过流川会离开自己。然而这一切切都不比期待流川“恢复”的喜悦。

他一天一天地数着流川“恢复”的日子。

然而，为什么在只剩八天时，竟会发生这种事。

为什么要保护我？为什么？强壮的人狼才不需要衰弱的吸血鬼保护！你知道吗？只有我才能保护你！这算什么呀！

樱木紧紧地抱着流川。

也许，我们违反了自然，异种是不能相守的。可是，即使上天要拆散我们，我也要和你在一起。你再忍耐一下，我很快就会追随你而去。

眼角有泪悄悄滑落。

樱木抬头凝望天空，心里一片平静。

倏地，天空如被刀子划了一个口子，裂开了，太阳露出脸了。

第一线曙光终于照到樱木与流川的身上……

虽然微弱，却有说不出的温暖。

“狐狸。太阳照上你的皮肤了，你感觉到了吗？暖和吗？”

樱木将下巴搁在流川的头顶上，双手使劲地圈抱着流川，眼睁睁地看着太阳慢慢爬升。

不晓得流川是否会化为灰烬？即使化灰，也要全留在自己的怀里，一尘不缺。

狐狸，太阳真的好暖，你感觉到了吗？真的好暖呀！我很开心，终于可以跟你在一起晒太阳了。你呢？高兴吗？

手越抱越紧……

“白痴！放松一点，很痛哩！”

樱木呆了。

他怀疑自己产生幻觉。

是不是太思念一个人，就会有幻觉呢？

“白痴！我叫你放松一点，你听到没有！”声音再次响起。

好像不是幻觉。

低头一看……

眼泪很不争气地掉了……

一只手举起，伸指拭去他的眼泪。

“白痴！哭什么？”

“狐狸～我……”再也说不出话。也不必再说话。狂喜的神情已代表一切了。

过了好久，当太阳热度提升的时候，樱木才找到自己的声音。

“狐狸。我还以为你……你中枪死了。”

“……我也以为自己死了。”流川伸手抚着樱木的脸。「还以为自己从此见不到你了。」

“你现在感觉怎么样？没事了吗？让我看看伤口……”樱木边说边掀开流川的衣服，“咦？伤口呢？怎么伤口都不见了？”

感觉到樱木的手在背上摸来摸去，流川没好气地说，“白痴，你摸够了没有？”

“呸！又不是没摸过……”口上如此说，但还是不好意思地住手了。顺手将流川的衣服拉好，再次抱紧他，“你没事就好，很好……”

两个人静静地依畏在一起，倾听彼此的心跳声。

“你怎么会带我来晒太阳呢？还没到元旦吧……”半晌，流川问道。

“我……我只想让你感受一下太阳的温暖，你不是说好久没晒太阳了吗？”

“还好你误打误撞，若将我活埋，我真的非死不可。”

“这到底是怎么回事？”

“我也不是很清楚……中枪之后，我就感到自己完全虚脱，不能言，不能动，几乎连思考也做不到了。我以为自己死了……后来，听到体内有霹霹叭叭的声音作响，很吵，吵得我不能睡觉，然而想睁开眼睛却没有力气，而且全身冰冷，好想晒太阳驱寒。后来，真的晒到太阳，也就醒来了。”

“是曙光的功劳吗？我想一定是，哈哈，还好我带你来晒太阳，原来不必等元旦的曙光你都可以恢复，哇哈哈，我是天才，天才！”樱木高兴得大喊。

“也许吧。但我怀疑是那个山洞里的一些东西，一踏进那山洞，我就感觉到有东西牵引着我，要我吸血……”

“是吗？我也是呀！一踏进山洞，我就感觉到要变身了……真奇怪，还没到月圆哩。到底是什么东西……呀！狐狸，我刚刚杀了好多人……”樱木突然想起自己刚刚杀了好多人，不禁颠声说道。

“哦？”

“我……以为他们杀了你，变身后……将他们……都咬死……”想起那些血肉模糊，身体不禁颤抖，“狐狸……若我被警察捸捕了，你不要理我，一个人回日本。”

“你说什么？”流川声音提高。

“我杀了人。杀了人就得偿命。我不想连累你……”

“你想当英雄吗？我不会感激你的。”流川冷冷地说道。

“你难得恢复了，我要你好好地活下去。”

“我们要一起活下去。”流川坚决地说道。他瞪着樱木的眼睛，散发出浓浓的危险讯息，只要这白痴敢再说一句要他自己活下去的话，他就一口气吸干他的血。与其看着他离开自己，不如自己先解决他。他发誓，这一次，他一定会狠心吸干他的血！

流川的坚决，让樱木心中一动，不禁低声叫道，“狐狸，我也想跟你在一起，可是……”

“我们一起回去。谁敢阻碍我们，我就吸干他的血。”

“哼！说道到底，你还是想吸血，专找借口，啧啧……”樱木摇摇头。

突然，颈上一痛，知道流川又咬破了他的皮肉吸血了。

“你别喝太多，若不小心又变成吸血鬼，见光死，我可不管你了。”

“哼！大不了再回到那山洞坐坐，然后上来这里晒太阳，反正知道不必等元旦了，随时可照曙光恢复。”流川含糊不清地说道。

“你说得倒轻松……我们还没弄清楚你的复元是跟什么有关……看来，得问问帕尔妮了……喂！你还吸！给我节制一点，臭狐狸！啊！”

流川不满地在樱木的颈上再多咬一口，然后轻轻啃咬。

禁不住流川在颈部的挑逗舔舐，一股欲望从樱木的热量泉源涌起。

樱木轻拉开流川，哑着声说喊道，“狐狸……”

“嗯。”流川昂头看着他。

只见樱木的脸越来越近，流川慢慢闭上眼睛。

“哈啾！”

被樱木的口水喷得满脸的流川不禁恼怒，一手推开樱木。

“哇～好冷，冷死我了！”流川一离开他的怀中，樱木就不禁打哆嗦。

当然啦，在1752公尺的山顶上赤身露体的，不冷才怪。樱木恢复人形后并未着寸褛，由于心无旁鹜，一直没感觉到寒冷。如今，恢复心志的他，只觉寒气攻心。

倏地，被人从身后圈抱着，身后那人传来的体温让他感到寒意顿消。

“这一次，换我来为白痴取暖吧。”流川在樱木耳边说道。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“12月24日讯。希库朗伊山山脚于凌晨一时发生一宗爆炸案，初步估计，共有二十七人丧生。根据现场搜集的证据所得，怀疑有人非法凿山，引用炸药不善而引起的惨剧……”


End file.
